Never Before
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Octavian has admired Percy for years, but events have kept him away from the would-be boyfriend. Never Before has Octavian considered a future with Percy in it. And never before has Percy even acknowledged his existence. So why the sudden interest from the irresistible brunette? And why does he stubbornly insist on calling him Tavy? Octavian/Percy slash. Rated T
1. Chapter 1-Welcome to My Life

Octavian's POV

…

I've always admired Percy, no matter what he did. And there was a lot to choose from. Percy played football, basketball, baseball, and tennis. He wrestled, ran track, and swam. How he did all those things at once, I won't ever know. And he was a straight A student, a bit like myself. He was also the junior class president and the head of half our clubs.

Translation: Percy Jackson was very popular.

Don't get me wrong, I loved that Percy had so many friends. There always seemed to be a small group of fans around him wherever he went. And I always had a dream of approaching him and carrying on an extended conversation with him, but I knew as soon as I started I would get tongue tied and flounder. I guess you could say I have a celebrity crush on Percy. Considering he was some sort of local celebrity, it wasn't as far-fetched as it sounded. My mother and absentee father both knew about my little crush on Percy, but they didn't really give a shit. It hurt sometimes. I often envied Percy's easy life. He seemed to have everything, while I'd been handed the short stick in life.

So, I mentioned my father above. Well, about two years ago he decided he didn't love my mom and me anymore and moved in with his twenty-something girlfriend. Mom got super depressed for a long time, and she is now a recovering alcoholic. She's been sober a couple months, but she was still unstable and never around. So I've basically been taking care of myself for two years. I had an older brother, but he moved across the country and rarely checked up on me. I missed Tobias (aka Toby) but since I didn't have his phone number, I couldn't very well call him for support if I needed it. I wasn't very popular at school, and didn't have many close friends, so I was left alone most nights. Next to my life, Percy's seemed downright cheerful.

Sighing, I set my stuff in my locker and gazed around the small, cramped space. Some of my more expensive and breakable items I kept stored in my school locker so mom couldn't sell them, trade them, or break them. Not that I had a lot anyway. I smoothed down my wrinkled orange polo, gazing down sadly at my rumpled appearance. Last night, the water company shut off our water, so I hadn't gotten to shower this morning. I was going to the Y later to shower. They let me do that sometimes. I think the old ladies there felt bad for me, so when I brought my shower stuff with me, they always gave me a soda and some candy to take home. I didn't have the heart to tell them that would be what I had for supper that particular night.

"Octavian." I glanced sideways and nearly leaped through the ceiling. Percy was beside me, leaning against the lockers. "Do you have the chem notes from third hour? I was in the nurse's office most of the morning." Wordlessly, I nodded and extracted my chemistry notebook from my locker, handing it to him. "Thanks Tavy," he said, wandering off, tucking the notebook under his arm.

"Tavy?" I questioned to no one in particular, gripping my locker door tight. "Why the hell did he call me Tavy?" I knew he had nicknames for most of his friends, but I wasn't lumped into that group. I was just the lanky kid he had some classes with. I shouldered my schoolbag, which held a change of clothes, some shampoo and conditioner, body wash, and a brush. I was going to the Y directly after school. I just hoped that I didn't run into any of my classmates. It was embarrassing enough as it was. I made my way down to the Y, only a block from the school, and sighed in using the keypad.

"Hello Octavian," Mildred said, looking up from her computer. Her tan, wrinkled face softened considerably when she saw my schoolbag. "Are you here to shower?"

"Yes," I said softly. "The company shut off my water again. I clutched my backpack closer to myself as I made my way to the locker room. I went back to the showers and strung the towel I used for privacy across the open doorway. I slipped inside and shed my clothing, feeling exposed as usual. The towel didn't provide much privacy, and I was aware that at any moment some snotty kid could rip it down. I applied turned the water on and waited for it to get warm, hugging my arms to my torso.

"Ugh, Jay, I'm sick of the smell of chlorine." I froze when I heard Percy's voice. He must've been talking with Jason Grace, another ultimate athlete. "I swear, if I smell chlorine one more time, I'm going to vomit. Hello, what's this?" I glanced down and saw a set of feet outside my stall. I shrunk against the wall and prayed that Percy and Jason didn't get to curious. "What do you make of this Jay?" Another set of feet materialized out of nowhere.

"Hmmm, not sure Perce," Jason replied. "I wonder if anyone would mind if we tore it down." The towel began a slow decent, and I gulped.

"Oh, knock it off Jay," he said. "Whoever is in there obviously doesn't want to be seen. Go get changed. I'm going to shower up." A set of feet disappeared, but one set remained. Percy was still standing outside my stall. The water was boiling hot, but I stepped into it all the same, sucking in a breath as the hot liquid hit my skin. "Tavy, is that you?" Percy asked. "Do you mind if I peek in?" I thought about not answering him, but Percy was persistent and saying nothing wouldn't do anything.

"Yeah Percy, it's me," I said, stepping out of the water and wrapping another towel around my waist. "Sure, you can peek in if you really want." The towel was tossed aside and Percy stood there, damp hair clinging to his head, in nothing but blue swim trunks. I blushed and looked down. But not before I noticed the faint coloring of Percy's cheeks as well.

"So," Percy said, shifting from foot to foot. "What exactly are you doing here? In nothing but a towel?" I sighed and shut the water off. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. I gathered up my things and went into a bathroom stall, closing the door behind me. Percy trailed me, and Jason looked at us curiously, but he said nothing. Percy waited patiently while I changed, and when I emerged, he flanked me like the Royal Guard. I gazed at him questioningly. "Jay, let's say we take Tavy here to our game with us."

"Tavy?" Jason asked, looking at me. "What's his real name Perce? I don't even know the kid." I looked down at my bare feet and said nothing. I didn't catch the hard look Percy was giving Jason.

"Octavian," he said through gritted teeth. "His name is Octavian. You know him. Freshman year his dad…" He stopped abruptly and set his jaw. A flicker of recognition sparked in Jason's eyes. But I said nothing. So this is how they both knew me. My bastard father. Goody. I snatched up my bag and went to leave, holding my shoes by the laces.

"Thanks for the offer Percy, but I think I'm just going to go home." My voice caught on the word home, but I said nothing further. Percy snatched at my sleeve, halting my progress. I turned to face him, and his pleading sea-green eyes were on me. I sighed. "Percy, what?" I asked sharply, and he actually took a step back.

"Just come with us, please Tavy?" he said softly. "Don't play games with me." He took my elbow and led me away from Jason. He pitched his voice low so only I could hear. "I know you don't have much of a home to go to. Everyone does. Why don't you accompany me as my special guest to the game, then sleep over at my house." What he said stung, and I had tears in my eyes before I could stop them. "Aww Tavy, don't cry," Percy soothed.

"Quit calling me Tavy," I spat at him. "I don't want the nickname. Please don't pretend to be nice to me." Percy looked genuinely hurt when I said that.

"I'm not pretending Tav…Octavian," he said. "You just seem a little lonely by yourself all the time, that's all. And why can't I call you Tavy anyway? I like the nickname. It makes you cute." Anything I'd been about to say died on my lips as he said that. I blushed. "Aww, that's cute. So Tavy, what do you say?" He slung an arm over my shoulder, and I could've gladly melted to a puddle on the spot.

"How can I say no?" I said to him, letting myself be dragged along to whatever game they were talking about.

…

I know it's kind of a slow start, but this will eventually be Percy/Octavian, told mostly from Tavy's POV. I want to give them a proper ship name, but the only thing that sounds good is Pertavian. I'm curious to see what you guys could come up with. Any suggestions leave in a review.


	2. Chapter 2-Football Games and Sleepovers

Alright, so it's off to a slow start. But that's okay. This is an experiment more than anything, so if it starts slowly, it'll pick up depending on how I feel about it. Also, for the ship name, should it be Pertavian? My friend suggested Pervian, but I don't like that as much. But, it isn't up to me. It's up to you guys. Octavercy is officially the funniest ship name I've ever heard. But it sounds cool.

…

Octavian's POV

…

Turns out it was a football game. Also turns out, Percy has Coach Jonsten wrapped around his fingers, because I got to sit on the sidelines, away from everyone else. I clutched a little Go Ravens flag to my chest, waving it weakly when Percy passed by me. From under his helmet, he grinned at me. At one point, he sat down heavily on the bench, massaging his knee. Travis Stoll took his place, while his twin Connor tended to Percy. Someone handed Connor an ice pack, which he pressed gingerly to Percy's knee. Apparently, this kind of thing happened often.

"Oh, knock it off Con," Percy said irritably, and Connor drew back, worry written all over him. I moved closer and sat down at his feet. He looked down at me and the ghost of a smile touched his features. "Hey there Tavy," he said. While my insides still boiled over that nickname, I bit my tongue. It was obvious from his demeanor that he wouldn't be in for the rest of the game. Jason came by and gave his shoulder a little squeeze before slipping his helmet back on and melding into the crowd. I waved my little Ravens flag at Percy, and he chuckled. I couldn't help but feel good over that. Percy patted my shoulder. "Thanks for the laugh Tavy," he said.

"Don't call me Tavy," I said automatically, but it wasn't a real threat this time. I was starting to not mind the nickname. Mostly because it was Percy that was calling me it. Percy could probably get away with calling me anything he wished. "Oh whatever," I said at last, leaning my head on his knee. He rested his palm on my shoulder and massaged gently. It felt nice.

"You know Tavy," he said, and I fixed my blue eyes on him. He gazed down at me. "Normally, sitting here because I can't play would be the worst part of the game. But it's not so bad now."

"Oh?" I inquired. I bet I could guess what he meant, but I still wanted to hear him say it. Nay, I needed him to say it. He stopped massaging my shoulder and moved to sit beside me, wincing and rubbing his knee. He leaned back against the bench and closed his eyes.

"Yeah," he replied. "I have you to keep me company. And later tonight too. I'm not taking no for an answer Octavian Augustus Holden." Octavian winced.

"I'm wounded Perseus," he said, using Percy's real name. "And how do you know my full name anyway. It's not like the Holden part is hard to get, but Augustus, now that's something. I'm surprised the great Percy Jackson knows my name at all." For the first time, Percy looked embarrassed.

"I may have looked up information about you," he mumbled. Octavian clutched his throat in mock horror.

"Stalker!" he playfully accused. Percy smacked his arm and flushed a deeper red. God, he looked so cute when he did that. "Actually, it's kind of cute," Octavian hear himself say before he could stop himself. "But still creepy."

"Oh shush," Percy said with a sigh. "I don't make it a habit of looking up the names of the people in my school. There were a lot of newspaper clippings about your dad." Octavian swallowed down the bile rising in his throat. "Hey Jay, hey Trav," Percy said suddenly. Octavian looked up at the blonde and the other brunette staring down at him. He averted his gaze and rose, mumbling something unintelligent. Percy worked his jaw as he watched Octavian slide down to the far end of the bench, as far away from the football players as possible. He wanted so bad to date the shy, awkward boy, but Tavy was making it next to impossible. The brunette's friends weren't scary. Quite the opposite really. Jason was as scary as a teddy bear. "Guys hang on," he said, getting up and limping to the end of the bench. He didn't care if he hurt his knee again. Hurting Octavian, even accidently, would be worse than a sore knee. He plopped down beside Octavian, hissing in pain when he banged his knee against the bench.

"Careful," Octavian said, bending over and gently running his fingers over Percy's knee. "Don't take this the wrong way, but roll up your pant leg." The brunette did so, watching as the blonde's nimble fingers went to work massaging and working the muscles. After a couple minutes, the pain began to go away. "There, try that," Octavian said. The brunette rose and moved his leg experimentally. No pain.

"How'd you do that?" he asked, sitting beside him again. Octavian intrigued him, to say the least. "Even my mom doesn't know how to fix it that fast." Octavian shrugged.

"There was nothing to fix," he said. "Your muscles were simply tightening from overuse without proper warm ups. It happened to me in soccer, and I had to rub the stiffness out of them myself. It's simple when you think about it." He was aware he had more attention, as half the team came over to see why Percy suddenly could walk comfortably. "Um…" Octavian said shyly. "Hi guys."

"Hello intriguing science experiment," Frank Zhang said. Octavian flushed and looked away. Percy slung an arm around him.

"Don't listen to him Tavy," he whispered. "Frank's got a lot of air between those big ears of his." Frank grunted like he agreed with that. Octavian glanced around the curious faces anxiously. No one appeared to be hostile, but then again you'd never know. "Oh hey, here," Percy said suddenly, pulling a blue Raven's cap down over Octavian's short blonde hair. "There we go, that's better," he said. "My little cheerleader. You'll come to my swim meet in two days, right?"

"Er, why not?" Octavian replied. "Go Ravens. Go Percy." The brunette beamed at him. Octavian made a mental note to make him smile like that more often. It made his whole face light up.

…

"Why are you so hesitant?" Percy asked, shoving the blonde inside the bathroom. "Just go. It's fine. Mom won't care if you shower here. She'd probably feel sorry for you, actually." Octavian still felt uneasy about using the Jacksons' shower. He confessed to Percy that he hadn't been able to finish his one from earlier, at the Y, on the car ride back to his place. "Tavy, I will wash you myself if that's what it takes to get you clean," Percy growled.

"Is that an option?" Octavian asked, ignoring the use of his nickname. He could probably threaten Percy, and he still wouldn't stop using it. Percy turned an eye to him.

"Don't you fucking tease me," he warned. "Because I would. In a heartbeat. But you don't really want that. You'd be embarrassed and regretful if I did that." Octavian bit his lower lip and looked away. Percy was right. Not that he was embarrassed of his body, per se. But Percy's would look so much better compared to his lanky frame. Percy was on the tall side, and he had muscles to boot. He was a formidable sight. The blonde finally went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, locking it for good measure. He then removed every piece of his clothing and turned on the water, waiting while it warmed up. It was a good thing he always carried a set of pajamas with him. He never knew when he'd have to leave in a hurry.

He stepped into the hot water and sighed with pleasure. The water at the Y never got this hot, and he enjoyed the feeling. He looked around for his own things, and swore softly when he remembered he'd left them in his bag. Percy had some stuff he could use he guessed. Dove for men. Oh bother. He grabbed the dry rag on the little towel rack and squirted some of the body wash on it. Seriously, who used Dove for men? Apparently Percy, he answered himself. But once he was finished, he actually did feel cleaner than if he used his Axe. Maybe he'd switch. He pulled the shower curtain aside and retrieved his towel, making slow work of drying himself. He studied himself in the mirror. He could play his ribs like a xylophone now, that's how thin he was. He wasn't purposely starving himself. He didn't have a choice. IT was food or warmth. He'd rather starve to death than freeze to death. He put on his beige t-shirt and gray sweatpants and padded barefoot to the living room. Percy was sitting on the couch, munching on a bowl of popcorn and watching some sappy romantic movie on TV.

"Hey Tavy," he said, switching the TV off. "Have you eaten supper yet?" Octavian shook his head.

"I haven't eaten supper all this week," he said truthfully. He'd planned on hoarding the candy and making it last as long as he could manage. To prove his point, his stomach growled. He clutched it and blushed. "Ignore that," he said softly. Percy rose from the couch and gently wrapped his arms the blonde.

"I can't ignore that," he replied. "Mom made a lasagna for me to eat when I came back from my game. It's got plenty of carbs for me, but it'll be nice and filling for you." At the prospect of real food, Octavian whimpered. He was still so hungry. "Come on Tavy, let's go fill that belly of yours." The brunette led the blonde to the kitchen, where he began warming up two plates of the hearty pasta dish. Octavian's mouth watered. Percy fished a salad from out of the fridge, as well as a can of soda and a bottle of water. The water was for himself. His little Tavy could have soda. It'd put some more meet on his bones. "Here Tavy, you can have the first plate," Percy said, setting the plate in front of him and handing him a fork. Octavian dug in like a starving man. And he probably was, Percy mused as he set the soda next to the plate. "All we have is Coke, so I hope that's okay."

"It's fine," Octavian replied with his mouth full. He knew he couldn't eat too much at once or he'd get sick. Any time he got more than a meager mouthful and he wolfed it down, he always had to find the nearest sink or toilet and empty his stomach. Another reason he was so thin. He couldn't keep food down. He swallowed his mouthful of food and waited to take his next bite. "Thank you," he added to Percy, whose back was turned to him. Percy turned and arched an eyebrow.

"For what?" he asked. Octavian popped the top on his soda and took a sip. He wanted to guzzle it, but he couldn't. He didn't want to get sick at Percy's house. "For feeding you? I won't allow you to starve Tavy. If you ever need anything, please, don't hesitate to come over. I'd be more than happy take care of you." Octavian flushed.

"I don't want to be a bother," he said softly. Percy grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

"You will never be a bother Tavy. You aren't now and you never will be. I don't care if you have nothing to offer me back. I just want to see you happy." Octavian wanted to both laugh and cry. Who would've thought he'd hear those words from someone his own age and not from his mother or father?

…

Well this was quite a bit longer than the last one. You'll slowly get to see Octavian get more comfortable around Percy. And Percy's friends.


	3. Chapter 3-Octavian Eats

Okay, so I never realized it as I was typing, but I switched from first person to second person about a fourth of the way through the chapter. Why did know one tell me? I hate doing that kind of thing. Oh well. No real harm done. We'll go back to seeing the world from Octavian's eyes.

I am aware that Octavian is a…bit unlike himself. But that's purposeful. He's always so mean in the stories. I want to give him a reason to be mean, but not use it. After all, he could very well turn on Percy. But he won't, because no one else is that nice to him.

…

Octavian's POV

…

I woke up in a strange house. At least, that was my first thought. I was up at five due to more nightmares, and I wasn't in my room. I bolted upright and looked around, wide-eyed. But I soon remembered where I was. Percy's house. Oh my god, I was sleeping in Percy Jackson's room! Start squealing ladies. Oh, and be jealous while you're at it. I laughed lowly at my own wit and stared across the room at the sleeping form of Percy. He was sprawled out on his stomach on his bed. His hair was still tousled from sleep, and his mouth hung open. I smiled a little at him. Then I drew my knees up to my chest and buried my face in knees, feeling the tears beginning to form. It wasn't the first time this nightmare had come around.

"Octavian?" I turned to find Percy gazing at me from across the room. He'd lifted his head up from the pillow, but upon seeing the tears, he sprang up and flung himself across the room, landing beside me on the bed I was sleeping on. "Are you okay Tavy?" he asked me, taking my hand. "Bad dreams?"

"How'd you know?" I asked him, refusing to even meet his eyes. I was embarrassed. I wish he hadn't woken up. It was better if I cried in peace. Percy wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap, smoothing down my hair. I curled up on his lap and rested my head against his chest. "About my dad," I finally said softly. "I have this one periodically. It's always about him coming back and beating me to death…" I sniffed.

"Oh Tavy," Percy replied. "It's okay. It's just a dream. Do you need anything? I could go get my mom if you think that'll help." I shook my head.

"It's okay," I responded. "Sorry for waking you up. I didn't mean to do that." Percy laughed lowly.

"I'm glad you woke me up, actually," he admitted. "Trying to sooth yourself doesn't work very well." He had a point. But it was weird having someone else up with me at this time of day. My mother wouldn't care one way or another. It was strange having someone actually care about me. I was suddenly a little uncomfortable, and I climbed out of his lap. Percy's face fell, but he didn't say anything. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I felt exhausted, but I doubt I'd sleep again that morning. And we had three hours until school. Jolly. "Are you still tired Tavy?" Percy asked. He patted the pillow. "You lay down and rest. I'll watch over you." I was too tired to complain, so I curled up on my side next to him and closed my eyes. He placed a hand on my side and simply kept it there. He didn't move it. He didn't massage me or tickle me. He just kept his hand there, as if I'd blow away if he didn't.

…

Percy's POV

…

I did feel bad for Octavian, I really did. I hadn't planned on waking up at five in the morning, but I'd heard Octavian crying. That woke me up quick. What he told me wasn't what I was expecting. Sure, I'd had plenty of nightmares about my dad before, but never one about him beating me to death. Octavian's dad sounded quite rotten. I also hadn't expected the blonde boy to actually fall back asleep. But the steady rise and fall of his chest suggested he was. I wasn't tired anymore, so I just sat with him. Occasionally I looked around the room, but mostly I looked at him, like he'd fall apart if I took my eyes off of him for too long.

"Percy, are you.." my mom began, sticking her head in.

"Shhh," I scolded. "Octavian had a bad dream, and he fell back asleep. I was going to let him sleep a little longer." Mom glanced at him with worry, then looked at me.

"Be sure you're ready in half an hour," she said. "I have to drop you both off before work today." I nodded. I knew that. "You're a good friend Percy," she added as she whisked off down the hall. I frowned. Of course I was a good friend. Why wouldn't I be? I looked down and flushed. My hand was still on Tavy's side. I'd meant to take it off as soon as he'd fallen asleep, but I'd been so distracted by my own thoughts that I just hadn't done it yet. I glanced at my clock. Seven fifteen. I had half an hour to get Tavy up and moving. And get some breakfast in him. God only knew how many times a week he had a decent meal. I was determined to shovel as many calories as I could into him.

"Tavy," I said quietly, gently shaking him. His eyes flew open and he bolted upright. "Whoa!" I exclaimed. "It's okay Octavian. It's just time to get ready for school." Octavian took a couple deep breaths and nodded. He slid passed me and snatched up his bag, moving to the bathroom. I went to my closet and gazed around. I wasn't sure what I wanted to wear today. Not my letterman jacket. I wore that often enough as it was. "Hmmm," I said quietly, tapping my chin.

"What's up?" I whirled around and found Octavian smirking at me. He was in an orange and gray striped polo and tan slacks. Formal without being overly so. I liked it. "Why are you staring at your closet like it's going to choose your outfit for you?" he asked me, crossing his arms.

"I'm just trying to decide what to wear," I retorted. "Not all of us can look good without trying." He arched an eyebrow, and I could've gladly died under a rock. Why the hell did I have to go and say something like that? I reddened and turned toward my closet again. "I mean, it's hard okay? I have a lot of clothes. What do you think?" Octavian circled me, and I followed him with my eyes. I was aware my blue pajama pants and white shirt didn't offer much to look at, but I'd wanted to cover up for his benefit.

"I'd go something kind of classy, but without actually being classy," he said, striding over to my closet and rooting around. He came up with something I had never seen before, which was strange. It was entirely green, except for the chest. Across the chest, and interrupted by three clear buttons, were blue and yellow stripes. It looked a lot like his polo. "You have a lot of stuff in the bottom of your closet," he said with a tiny smile. He handed me the shirt, which I slipped on while his back was turned. I studied myself in the mirror. Huh. Interesting. It made my green eyes really stand out. Especially the blue. Blue always made my eyes seem a little brighter than usual. He thrust something else at me, and I unfurled dark jeans. Hmm.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Octavian turned so I could finish changing, and I did so quickly. "I look good," I said, studying myself in the mirror.

"Your collar is crooked," Octavian responded. He reached out and flipped the collar down, the way it was supposed to be. "There," he whispered. He looked up, and our eyes met. I held his gaze. "What's wrong?" he asked me quietly.

"Nothing," I replied, finally looking away. _You can't kiss him, you idiot_, I scolded myself. _He's scared enough as it is. You don't need to do this_. "Nothing," I repeated, fixing the collar myself so he wouldn't touch me again. If he touched me again, I'd lose all self-control. "I was just…thinking." That seemed to be the safest answer.

"Oh," Octavian said. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Well, let's get going."

"Not so fast," I told him as we entered the kitchen. "We're eating breakfast. Hi mom." Mom waved at us from her place at the table. She was dressed in a blue blouse and red skirt. Perfect for working at the office. She sipped on a mug of coffee and read from the paper. Her reading glasses were perched on her nose. "Tavy and I are going to grab a quick breakfast." I glanced at the clock. "We have time. What do you want?" I asked him, opening the fridge.

"Uh," he replied, staring passed me. "I don't know. Nothing too filling. I…get sick…if I eat a lot too fast." I turned to him.

"You mean you're so undernourished that you throw your food back up if you eat enough for a normal meal?" I asked him, shaking my head sadly. "Here. Is yogurt okay to have?" I took out a couple cups of Greek Yogurt with honey in the bottom, and handed him one. "And here." I plucked a banana from out fruit bowl and gave it to him. "That should fill you up without being too much." Octavian looked like he didn't quite know what to say as he sat down at the table. He peeled the banana and took a small bite. I sat opposite of him and peeled the lid off my yogurt. I stirred the honey around and took a bite. I loved Greek yogurt with honey. Octavian continued to eat his banana slowly.

"I hate to rush you boys," mom piped up, folding her paper. "But we have to leave." Octavian stared in dismay at his half-eaten breakfast.

"We can bring it with us," I said quickly. I took a banana from the fruit bowl and ushered Tavy out the door. I snatched up his yogurt and spoon on the way by. I led him to mom's car and opened the door, bowing deeply. "Here you are sir," I said. He giggled and crawled in, and I slid in after him, pulling the door shut. I didn't normally sit in the back with guests, but for Tavy, I could make an exception. I opened his yogurt and swirled the honey around. I then held the spoon out to him. "Open up Tavy," I cooed. He giggled and opened his mouth, and I stuck the spoon in. He licked the yogurt off the spoon and I slid it out.

"That's good," he said. He tore a hunk of banana off and popped it in his mouth. It was good to see him eating. "Uh Percy, I don't feel too good," he mumbled, holding his stomach. "I ate too fast."

"You barely ate," I pointed out. But I ordered mom to pull over all the same. Octavian fell out of the car and threw up on the sidewalk. I got out and knelt beside him, rubbing his back. He sagged against me.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Sometimes it happens if I eat at all." I bundled him back into the car and mom pulled away. I gently lifted his shirt and was shocked to see how skinny he was. I could play a tune on his ribs if I really wanted. And he was deathly pale under his shirt. That explained a lot about Octavian.

"Don't think anything of it," I said. "Just have to try again at lunch." But Octavian was shaking his head.

"I don't eat lunch," he told me. "Too many people giving me stares. And I would definitely get sick eating the school's food."

"Octavian, you can't starve yourself," I pleaded. "I have your lunch period. Come and sit with me. No one will bother you." Octavian chewed on his lower lip as he thought about it. I didn't have much time. Mom was pulling up in front of the school. "Please Tavy," I said, reaching out and touching his arm. He shuddered.

"Okay," he replied quietly as we climbed out the car. "I'll sit with you at lunch and attempt to eat something, if it'll make you happy." I grinned at him.

"It will," I replied. I heard my friends coming, and I thought about telling them to go away. But that would look suspicious. Besides, Jay was with them. Jason wouldn't purposely try to hurt Tavy, right?

"Hey Perce," Travis Stoll said. Of course. Travis Stoll. Why today of all days? "Hello boy I've never seen before," he added to Octavian, who ducked his head and refused to meet his eyes. Connor squinted at Octavian.

"I remember you from the game," he said. "You're the scarecrow kid. The one who's so thin we could make music on you." I wanted to bash Connor's head against Travis' head and shut them both up. Octavian had tears welling before I could try and comfort him, and he ran off.

"What have you done?" I hissed at Connor, who looked a little guilty. "Tavy, come back!"

…

Yep, one of those famous stopping points you love so much. Percy's POV. That won't happen all too often, so don't get used to it.


	4. Chapter 4-Back to Square One

I love seeing reviews saying someone has read my previous stuff and keeps reading it. It makes me feel good inside. So to celebrate the feeling, I'm going to post a new chapter! That's what happens when I feel good. I update. Or when I feel bad… Let's not do that one today. Also, Happy Father's Day everyone! Don't forget to wish your dad's and grandfather's a happy Father's Day!

…

Octavian's POV

…

What Connor said stung, even if I knew it was true. I knew that I was called Scarecrow Kid behind my back, and that I was deathly thin and pale. But hearing it said to my face hurt. And the worst part of it was I don't think he actually meant it that way. He was just putting a face to a name. I didn't fault him for it, but there's a reason I didn't hang out with Percy's friends. I wasn't like them. I sucked at sports and I hated clubs. The only thing I had going for me was the fact I got all A's in everything you could think of (gym included, which still surprised me).

Not for the first time, I wished I could call Toby. He'd somehow know what to say to sooth my fears. But Toby told me he didn't want to be bothered out in Cali. And while I wanted to respect his wishes, I wanted to call him even more. Or text him. I knew mom had his number in her phone. All I had to do was steal her phone for a minute when she was sleeping and program his number into my own phone. Then I'd have his number. But even at the thought, I shuddered at myself. _You don't need Toby_, I told myself. _You can do this on your own. Your big brother won't always be around to help you when you need it_.

I managed to avoid Percy and his crew the rest of the morning, but at lunch, I was at a loss. I could go down the library like I usually did. But no doubt Percy would be looking for me if I didn't show up. So, steeling my nerves, I went to the lunch room. And nearly lost stomach acid when the smell hit me. It smelled of sweat and undercooked food and perfume and testosterone. Not a pleasant smell. The noise was deafening. I'd be surprised if I could hear myself think. And it was crowded. So many people lined the tables, it looked like a soup kitchen at Christmas. And there, in the middle table, was Percy and about twenty other people. Some I recognized, others I didn't. I went through the lunch line and got my turkey and noodles and carrots, with a cookie and milk, then wandered over to Percy's table. I stood at the end uncertainly, until Percy spotted me. His whole face lit up and he scrambled up.

"Tavy!" he said gleefully. "You came! Come, come. I have the spot next to me saved." I glanced toward the spot beside his and, sure enough, there was his backpack on it. Everyone knew the sign of a saved seat, so no one dared move it. Percy moved it down between his feet and I slipped into the seat and stared at my lunch. Just the smell was making me want to vomit, but the way it looked didn't help. It was dark brown and shaped into a tiny dome. I gulped down the bile rising in my throat. "What's wrong?" Percy whispered to me.

"I can't eat," I whispered back, shoving the tray away. "This stuff's making me sick just looking at it." Percy frowned and broke a piece off of my cookie. He held it out to me. I reached to take it, and he pulled his hand away, a sly smile creeping onto his face. I sighed and opened my mouth for him, and he popped the piece of cookie in. I smiled a little as I chewed, and that's when I noticed everyone was staring at us. I felt my face reddening and I sank farther down in my seat. "What?" I asked them.

"Oh, nothing," Travis said, an odd look on his face. Connor looked almost exactly like him. "Just observing I guess," he said at last with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why don't you eat?" Connor blurted out, and Percy gave him a look that would've turned Medusa to. stone. Connor shrank back in his seat and ducked his head, mumbling an apology. Percy continued to glare at him until I put a hand on his arm. Then he looked at me and his expression softened.

"I eat," I said to Connor. "Just not a lot at a time. I can't handle a lot of food at once." I ducked behind Percy. Why did I just say all of that? I've never told anyone but Percy that before! Now they'd have another reason to mock me! Percy twisted in his seat and smoothed down my hair. He was a reassuring presence, I'll give him that.

"Oh," Connor said, looking stumped. I don't think he expected that as an answer. Percy stabbed a noodle with my fork and held it out to me. I ate it, and found it was actually edible. I took my fork from him and began eating a noodle at a time. He looked satisfied, and he went back to chatting with his group. But one pair of eyes remained riveted on me. I turned to the left and found Jason Grace, of all people, quietly observing me through slitted eyes. I smiled at him and his hard expression dissolved. He smiled at me then gave me his cookie. Huh. Looks like I was making friends after all.

…

"You were great today," Percy said from behind the shower curtain. I was sitting on the bench by his stuff, waiting while he got ready for swim practice. If it wasn't one practice or game, it was another. Percy was making me sit in at his practice today. I had The Fault in Our Stars resting on my lap. That was what I was going to do while he swam. I was going to read. Percy came out of the shower stall in green swim trunks and he grinned at me, twirling around. "Like what you see?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied automatically, blushing faintly. "I do. Very much so, yes." Percy's sort of smirk turned into a pleasure-filled smile as he sat down beside me, bumping his shoulder against my shoulder. "You have so many practices," I said quietly. "There's always something going on in your world, isn't there? Is that why you have so many friends?"

"No?" he said, though he sounded more confused than anything. "I'm just likeable I guess. It's got nothing to do with the sports. I do them because I enjoy being active, that's all. Though being able to see all my friends is definitely a plus. Are you good at anything Tavy?" I snorted.

"I'm good at hiding from the ball," I joked, and he laughed. I felt a small stab of pleasure at being able to make him laugh. Then it died. I probably wasn't the first person to do so. "But no, seriously, I suck at sports. They aren't my thing." I patted the cover of the book. "This is my thing." Percy gazed down at the book.

"That'll make you cry," he said. "But Tavy, if you ever want to practice, tell me, kay? I'll help you. I'll be your own personal coach." Most girls (and guys if we're being completely honest here) would melt over the idea of having personal lessons by Percy. I certainly was, though I was trying not to show it.

"Swimming seems fun," I said at last. He grinned at me.

"It's the best," he agreed. "It's probably my favorite of the sports I do. You take your pick. I'm assuming you know all I do." I nodded, blushing once again. Way to seem like a creepy stalker Tavy. Bloody hell! I was now calling myself Tavy. Thanks Perce. "Come on silent but brooding type," Percy said, standing and offering his hand. "Practice starts in five minutes." I slipped my hand in his and he hauled me to my feet. He wove his way around his teammates, and he still kept my hand in his. We emerged into the pool area, and already Jason, the Stolls, and Malcolm Parker were standing around. Jason saw us and he broke away from the small group.

"Hey boys," he said. "Tavy, I'm surprised. I figured you'd be going home." Percy glared at Jason.

"Tavy has expressed interest in swimming and would like to observe our practice," he said heatedly. "Unless you have objects to such a thing." Jason shrugged and gave me an easy grin.

"Naw," he replied, and he slipped in a fake Southern drawl. "I was just assumin' our little Tavy wouldn't like it. My bad partner." He bowed, tipping an invisible hat in the process. I giggled. Jason was so silly. He wasn't nearly as good as Percy, but he was nice and friendly. I did enjoy being around him. If Percy was the stoic scholar, Jason was the goofy class clown. "So Perce, where should be put our little scout?"

"Bench behind lanes four and five," Percy said. "I swim in lane four." He turned to me and grinned. "You can watch me swim. I'll call your name when it's time." He led me over to a small, short blue plastic bench and let me sit down. I leaned against the tiled wall and opened my book. I was already a fourth of the way through, and it was sad. Percy was right about one thing. If I'd been reading it in my room, I would've been bawling. But I was in public, so I couldn't cry. "Tavy," Percy hissed, and I looked up from my book. He was posed at the end of the pool, waiting for Malcolm to return. The blonde boy reached the wall and slapped Percy's hand. Percy dove right passed him as Malcolm clambered up out of the pool. Percy was fascinating to watch. He was fucking fast! He finished in about thirty seconds, slapped Travis' hand, and climbed out. He came and sat beside me.

"That was amazing!" I gushed. "You're so fast!" Percy chuckled and leaned against the wall, catching his breath.

"Yeah," he said breezily. "I've been told that. But I've never finished that fast before." I looked at him curiously. "I kept thinking about you back here, watching and waiting for me. That must have spurred me into moving faster." I was a little stunned. I wasn't used to having things said like that to me, so I looked away. Percy continued to sit beside me, and he rested his hand on my arm. He didn't squeeze or say a thing. He just kept it there, and the feeling was so nice, I let him.

…

"Mom, no," I said, taking the Black Velvet bottle from her. She growled as I put it back in the cupboard. So much for being sober. We were back to square one. She'd already drunk half of it, and I was determined to keep her from drinking more. "Mom, where's the snow globe Toby got me from Disneyland?" I asked. Then I noticed glass and water and fake snow all over our living room carpet. Tears began to well in my eyes. It was the only thing Toby had sent back since moving out to Cali, and while it had no real worth, it was one of my favorite things. I didn't think she touch it if I put it above the TV. Guess I was wrong. I stooped and began picking up some of the larger pieces of glass. I hissed out a breath as one sliced my finger.

"Tavy?" I jumped up as someone began speaking outside the door. Mom growled like she was an attack dog and retreated into the kitchen. I went to the door, being careful of the glass, and threw it open. Percy stood on the front step, holding a few containers. "Thank god you're home," he said, squeezing passed me. "Mom sent me over with enough food to feed half of New York."

"Um, thanks," I said. "Mom, we have take-out." Percy stuck his tongue out at me and sat down at the table, peering into the containers. I had the distinct feeling even he didn't know what was inside. "What exactly is that?" I asked, motioning to a container full of yellow and orange goop with flecks of purple in it.

"Eggplant casserole," he replied. "It's one of my favorites. It's really healthy and delicious."

"I'll take your word for it," I responded, sniffing it. It smelled of veggies and cheese. So, good. I noticed another lasagna and something that looked like spaghetti. Another casserole. There was enough food here to feed me for weeks! "You didn't have to do this," I said to him, spooning some of the eggplant casserole out onto two plates and putting everything else in the fridge. "I can manage."

"No you can't," Percy argued, spearing a piece of eggplant with his fork and stuffing it in his mouth. I took a tentative bite. It was really good. It tasted of eggplant and mozzarella. "Mom felt sorry for you guys, so she made you enough food to feed you for awhile. She'll send me back over with more at the end of the month." I shook my head.

"That really isn't necessary," I told him. "Mom and I manage just fine without the extra help. Where were you when my dad left? Where were you when my brother told me not to call him?" I had tears rushing down my cheeks. "Where were you when he beat me?" Percy got up from his seat, circled around the table, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I wasn't here," he admitted. "But I should've been. I'm very sorry Octavian. But the past is the past. Just think of the future. I'll be in that. That's all that matters. Now, sorry about this." He crashed his lips to mine, and I flailed momentarily. But then I relaxed against him and kissed him back with just as much eagerness. I'd been waiting for this for years. I'd be stupid not to take advantage of the fact. Percy pulled away and grinned at me. "That's what I'm talking about," he said. I threw my had back and laughed. Go figure.

"That was nice," I agreed. "Don't go making a habit of it Jackson," I threatened, waving my fork at him. He held up his hands and laughed.

"Oh, I plan to Holden," he replied. "I plan to indeed." Strangely enough, I was okay with that.

…

Well, wasn't that sweet.


	5. Chapter 5-Swimming at the Y

Yes, yes, they kissed. Good for them. Not like our little Tavy is all that happy about it. You'll see why this chapter.

Also, I'm glad people like the ship choice. I was a little iffy of it myself starting this, but I rather like it.

…

Octavian's POV

…

I was growing close to Percy, which scared me. I didn't want to grow close to him. I certainly didn't want to depend on him to take care of me. I'd been doing just fine for two years before he butted into my life. But back to the whole getting-close-to-him thing. It scared me for multiple reasons, the first and foremost being this: Every person I got close to left. I'd been really close to dad before he beat me and left. I was close to Toby before he moved out to Cali. And mom… I was always a momma's boy. I was her little baby boy, the one who could do no wrong. Having her here and incapable was almost worse than having her leave too.

So I did the logical thing; I skipped school. I hid in my room and finished The Fault in Our Stars. Percy was right. It did make me cry. A lot. I finished it and laid on my bed and cried for twenty minutes. Though I didn't believe it was fully because of the book. It was also probably a little bit of my own conflicted feelings. I mean, I wanted to get close to Percy. Hell, I wanted to _date_ Percy. And he seemed more than eager to do so. But I also didn't want to get too close to him for the fear of him leaving me too. I'd already lost my family. I couldn't lose the one person that meant the most to me too.

I should've taken into consideration Percy would be worried about me, but I never thought of it on the spot. But, after school ended, the thought began to dawn on me. I hoped he hadn't worried too much. I'd left my phone downstairs locked in the pantry. I didn't want to be bombarded with questions, especially from the Y. Speaking of that, it was about time I got going to take my shower. I gathered up the necessary supplies, stuffed them in my bag, and hefted it over my shoulders. I retrieved my phone from the pantry and found I had three missed calls from Percy. I didn't remember giving him my number. But I shrugged. He was Percy Jackson. I didn't doubt his abilities to get whatever he wanted. I walked the few odd blocks to the Y and punched in my number.

"Hello Octavian," Mildred said when she saw it was me. She handed me the usual candy and soda. "You look like you've been fed recently," she commented. I looked down. I didn't look like I'd put on any weight. "You don't have that hungry look in your eyes," she added. "Whatever happened, make sure it keeps happening." I pondered that while I wandered into the locker room. I hung up my towel and stepped into the stall, undressing. I turned the water on and pressed myself against the wall while it warmed up.

"Do we have to practice?" My eyes widened when I recognized Jason's voice. "We practice enough as it is, and it's the first day we haven't had an actual practice or a game."

"Hush," Percy replied. "I never tire of swimming. I just tire of the smell. But yes, we do need to practice. Coach would be proud of us." The voices were getting closer, and I shrank against the far wall. Why today? Why him? "Hey, it's Tavy's towel!" Percy exclaimed, and I could picture him smiling. "Tavy, little Tavy, come out will ya? Come swimming with us. I have extra trunks if you need them."

"They'd fall right off him," Jason reminded him, and I cheered the other blonde on. "He's so skinny. Mine might fit him. Be back." Curse you Jason! A pair of blue swim trucks sailed over the top of the shower and touched down in front of my feet. I picked them up and let them hang from my fingertips. Someone moved off.

"We'll be in the pool," Percy said softly. "If you want to join us, you're more than welcome. But if not, that's fine. Jason's stuff is on the bench by the second set of lockers. You can put his trunks there." He left, leaving me with the decision. Should I join them? Or should I continue on like the exchange never happened? Then again, when would I get another opportunity to swim with the two best swimmers at school? I shut the water off, put the swim trunks on, and tore my towel down. I set all my stuff in my locker here, and made my way out into the pool. But I paused at the door. Did I really want to do this? Yes, yes I did. I pushed my way out into the pool, and looked around. Percy and Jason were each taking turns diving after…octopi? Interesting. Percy noticed me first, and a smile broke out on his face. "Tavy!" he exclaimed, climbing out of the pool. "Come on. Come play Catch the Squid."

"Um," I replied, hesitating at the edge. We were still at the shallow end of the pool, but I wasn't all that confident in the pool. Percy wrapped his arm around my waist.

"It's okay Tavy," he whispered in my ear. "It's not that bad. You'll see. We'll jump in together." He unwrapped his arm and instead took my hand in his. "Count us down Tavy."

"One…" I said softly. "Two… Three!" Percy jumped, hauling me with him. We hit the water, and Percy wrapped his arm around me to keep me from sinking. He waited until I was steady on my feet, then released me. "That was fun!" I said, pulling the swim trunks back up. Jason's didn't fit me. I'm pretty sure even extra, extra small wouldn't fit me at this point. I probably could get away with wearing child sized large, if I was lucky.

"Nice of you to join us," Jason said, coming over. "That means we don't actually have to swim laps. This is all fun! Catch the Squid!" He hurled a little plastic dive squid to the other side of the pool, and instantly Percy dove under the water, chasing it. Jason hurled another one close to the first, and after about fifteen seconds Percy emerged with both clutched in his fist. He held them up in triumph and swam back over to us. "Do you want to try?" Jason asked me as Percy handed them back to him.

"Er," I began. "I don't see very well underwater." Jason took the goggles off the top of his head and handed them to me. "Thanks," I mumbled, putting them on and blinking. Everything was blue. Jason lightly tossed the squid away, and I dove after it. Underwater, the goggles made everything look crystal clear. I had no trouble locating the little blue and yellow dive squid. I snatched it up and surfaced, grinning in satisfaction. Percy swam over to me and practically tackled me in a hug.

"Good job!" he praised. "Tavy, you look like you belong in the water. You have grace under there." I glowed with pleasure, momentarily forgetting that I didn't want to grow attached to him.

…

"That was much better than laps," Jason decided after swimming, drying his hair with a towel. "Can we bring him more often? Playing is better than practicing." Percy grunted in agreement and packed away his toys. Boy, did he have a lot of them. The dive squids (their favorites), underwater torpedoes (my favorite), dive rings, even a couple plastic sailboats. When they said play, they really meant play. This was supposed to help them learn better control in the water, but to me, this was just plain fun. "Next time bring the beach ball," Jason added. "We can hit it around."

"Noted," Percy said, zipping his bag closed. He was already dressed. So now all he had to do was get everything packed. "There," he said, shoving his swim suit into the pack. "Anything specific you want Tavy?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"Torpedoes," I replied automatically. "I love those things." Percy grinned.

"Me too," he said. "And the squids. Catch the Squid is probably my favorite game to play when we come here. It's basically us calling out 'Catch the Squid!' and throwing it as far as we can so the other person has to chase it." Jason nodded happily. He grabbed his clothes and disappeared into a stall. I sat on one of my towels, watching the two of them. They were so comfortable around each other. Almost like…

"Are you and Jason a couple?" I blurted out. Percy looked kind of stunned. I guess it was the first time someone had asked him _that_ question. Then he laughed.

"Jay!" he called. "Tavy thinks we're a couple!" From the stall, Jason laughed. I flared red. How dare they laugh at me? All I did was ask a simple question! "No, Jason and I aren't a couple," Percy said, probably taking pity on me.

"Though wouldn't we make a cute one?" Jason asked, coming out of the stall. He tossed his clothes onto his backpack and slung an arm over Percy's shoulder. "This one here doesn't want a relationship with me though. Pity. He is a cute one." Jason pecked Percy's cheek, and the brunette shoved him away.

"You know I only like you as a friend Jay," he said. His tone suggested it wasn't the first time he'd said it either. "We work better as friends. If we broke up, I wouldn't be able to stand losing my best friend." Jason turned and waggled his eyebrows at me. I covered my mouth with my hand and giggled.

"See how sweet he is?" Jason said to me. "Better act fast Tavy. He could very well be gone tomorrow." I scowled at him now, and Percy punched his arm.

"Quit pestering him," he said heatedly. "I'm fine being his friend. Now go make yourself useful and buy us all sodas." Jason grumbled as he gathered up his stuff and headed to the lobby. Percy sank down beside me and pressed his lips to my temple. "Sorry about Jason," he whispered against my hair. "He seems to think I need help getting a date."

"That I find hard to believe," I said, staring at my hands. It was hard to think with him so close to me. He chuckled lowly.

"Me too," he responded. "That's why after he tries to set me up, I make him buy me things. Never anything expensive. Normally it's candy or soda. One time I managed to get him to pay my way into the movies." He chuckled at the thought and rested his head on top of mine. I looked up at him, and he looked peaceful. Like he'd been doing this kind of thing for years. He snaked an arm around my waist and kissed my temple again. "Say Tavy, I know it's kind of last minute, but do you want to come spend the night again?"

"Sure," I replied before I could stop myself. "I'd love to." Percy moved so he was staring me in the face, and he was grinning. He brushed his lips against mine, then snatched up his stuff and went to the lobby. I forced myself to stand and forced my legs to work. I got dressed quickly, tying Jason's swim trunks in a plastic bag after I'd removed them. I got dressed in the clothes I had on before, then joined Percy and Jason in the lobby. They were sitting at a little round table, munching on doughnuts and sipping orange soda from a can. Percy handed one to me, and I sat down between the two of them. Jason gave me a package of peanut butter M&Ms, and I began popping some in my mouth. Percy took the package away and grinned devilishly at me. I sighed. "Really?" I asked him. I reached for my snack, but he pulled it away. "Fine," I huffed. I opened my mouth, and he popped a blue M&M in.

"Oddly cute," Jason commented, taking a swig of his soda. "Here." He shoved a plate of doughnuts at me, and I took a glazed one. I no longer felt sick at the prospect of eating, but I did have to be careful still. I couldn't eat a lot at once. So I nibbled on my doughnut and waited for Percy and Jason to finish up whatever they were doing. They rose at the same time. Jason disappeared back inside the Y, while Percy steered me outside.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked, looking over my shoulder to stare at him. He grinned.

"Nothing too exciting," he replied. "Go home. Shower and change. Have dinner. Do homework. Bed. That's about how all of my nights go."

"Sounds heavenly," I pointed out. "I'd give anything to have running water again." Percy pulled me close and kissed my temple. "What was that for?" I asked him. His eyes crinkled at the sides when he smiled at me.

"Just cause you're you," he replied. "Now come on. We have a fun night ahead of us." I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but I trusted his judgment, so I let him lead me to his car. He unlocked it, circled around to the passenger side, and opened the door. I giggled and slid into the seat. He closed the door and climbed behind the wheel, smiling at me. I found myself smiling back. So much for not getting close to him.

…

Aww Tavy, don't deny the love. I love the Percy/Jason bromance lol. And no, Jason doesn't always try to set him up. Every once in a great while. It keeps things interesting, does it not?

Also, if you don't know from my other story already, my uncles Mark and Joe welcomed their twins Frankie and Sammy into the world about a week ago. They've been waiting for this for about five years. Mark says he's found his calling (being a furnace for his boys).


	6. Chapter 6-Confessions

I am bored. What do I do when I'm bored? I write. A lot. So here's a new chapter of Never Before that I hadn't planned on working on till sometime tomorrow. Aren't you special? So that means it'll be time to update Everything I Want to Be or What Lurks in the Shadows. You guys decide. What should I update next?

…

Octavian's POV

…

I'll be completely honest with you guys, because I know you won't judge me too harshly. I wasn't denying the love between Percy and myself. I knew it was there. I wasn't trying too hard to shovel my feelings back down my throat. I was only trying to protect the shred of dignity I had left. I cared about Percy. A lot. I'd be devastated if he left me too. More than devastated. He was the only person left who still cared about me in a miniscule way. Those thoughts swirled around in my head as Percy drove us back to his place. He'd taken one hand off the wheel to twine his fingers with mine, almost like we were an actual couple now. Every now and then I glanced over at him, and noticed he had this goofy half smile, half smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked him, scowling. I was getting better at not smiling when he smiled at me. "What's with the smile Jackson?" Said smile melted right off his face and he actually turned to look at me. He looked hurt, like I'd deeply insulted his mother and I would pay for it at a later date.

"Are you okay Tavy?" he asked me, real worry dripping like golden honey from his voice. "You've been awfully quiet this ride. I know you're generally a quiet person, but not around me. Come on, humor me. Talk." My scowl deepened and I turned to glance out the window. But my heart was aching. I wanted so bad to talk to him, but I couldn't let myself get sucked in. I couldn't get attached. I wouldn't be hurt again. Percy sighed. "Okay, fine," he huffed. "I bet you'll talk more when we get to my house and eat."

"Not hungry," I replied shortly. It was the first two words I'd said to him in about five minutes. Percy jabbed my side, and I swatted his hand away. Percy's neutral face dropped away and he sat in silence, staring at the steering wheel. This was going to kill me, but I pried his fingers apart and took back possession of my hand. Percy's arm still laid like a limp rag doll across my seat, but I didn't dare touch his hand again. I couldn't do physical contact right now. We pulled up in front of Percy's place, and I began to gather my things. Percy got out of his car and wordlessly opened my door, refusing to meet my eyes. Aw great. I'd hurt him worse than I thought. "Thanks," I mumbled as I climbed out. Percy grabbed his stuff from the backseat and led the way inside without a word.

"You know the way," he said, turning his back to me. Ouch. I went down to his room and set my stuff on the same bed I'd slept on last time. But seeing it again brought back the visions of my dad beating me to death. I shuddered. I really hoped I didn't have a nightmare tonight. I wouldn't count on Percy to be of much help. All the fire had gone out in his eyes tonight, and it was all my fault. I'd effectively broken the person I didn't want to break me first. Terrific Tavy, you're doing a bang up job in the relationship department. Get your sorry ass memo in the in box before it's too late! I took a few deep breaths, changed into pajamas, and made my way back into the kitchen. Percy was busy staring blankly at the oven. I peered over his shoulder and saw a couple frozen pizzas on a tray. So tonight was sort of fast food.

"Hey," I said softly, and Percy didn't even turn to look at me. He continued to watch the pizza like he excepted it to flip over in the oven and commit suicide in the flames. I sat down at the table and rubbed my dry throat. I was parched, but it was rude to go rooting around in someone's fridge without permission. Percy didn't seem willing to offer, so I sat at the table and stared at my hands. "I'm sorry," I tried instead.

"Sorry?" Percy asked, finally turning to look at me. His eyes were bright with unshed tears. "You're sorry? Tavy, whatever I did, I'm sorry about it, but that_ hurt_. I was fine until you took your hand away. I get it. You don't like me like that. I was stupid for believing you did. There's a reason I don't date. I always end up falling for the wrong guys." I listened to him in stunned silence. Sure, Percy has told me stuff about his life before, but nothing this personal. He laughed without humor. "If you don't want to date me that's fine Tavy. Please, don't toy with my feelings anymore."

"No!" I exclaimed, a little shocked and a lot outraged. How dare he make me feel sorry for him? "It's not like that at all! I do like you. A lot. More than I care to admit sometimes. Percy, you're the most important person in my life." Percy gazed at me with an unnerving expression.

"Even more important than your family?" he asked. "Be honest."

"Yes," I said hoarsely. "Yes, more important than my family. Are you kidding me? My mom acts like a dog. My brother doesn't want me calling him. My father doesn't even bother sending child support. I've got no one in my life to care about me." I titled my head thoughtfully to the side as Percy slowly made his way over to me. He plopped down in the chair next to mine and turned to face me. "At least, I didn't," I amended. "I guess I have you now."

"Yes," Percy agreed softly. "You definitely have that." Percy reached out as if to touch me, but he let his hand drop. "I don't plan on leaving Tavy. But if you really don't want me in your life, I can get out."

"No," I said, choking down a sob. This wasn't how I planned the evening at all. I could faintly hear the alarm on the stove going off, but it sounded so far away and unimportant. "No Percy, I don't want you out of my life. Quite the opposite. But…" I trailed off, biting my lower lip. I couldn't do this. I couldn't tell him. Percy reached out and gently rubbed my upper arm. I looked up, and we held gazes for a second. He leaned over and gently brushed his lips against mine, then pulled away so we were still centimeters from each other. "Where was I?" I asked him, and he gave me a tiny smile.

"You want me in your life, but…" he prompted, resting his forehead against mine. "You can tell me anything Tavy. I won't judge." I sucked in a breath. It felt like I was trying to take air into lungs full of sand. "Deep breaths Tavy," Percy instructed. "It's alright."

"I'm scared," I whispered, barely audible. "I'm scare to get close to anyone, because everyone I've gotten close to has left. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you left me too. I'd die without you." I closed my eyes and willed away the tears. "But you have everything, so why would you fall for the guy who has nothing?"

"Is that what you think?" Percy asked me softly. "That because I seem to have the good life, I would be so shallow as to not give you a second thought? That's outrageous! I've never heard anything more idiotic in my life." I sighed.

"You haven't given me a second thought for two years," I pointed out to him, and he flinched, almost like I'd slapped him. "I hate to point this out Perce, but for two years, I've stood on the sidelines while you got all the glory. Why the sudden interest now?" Percy seemed to ponder that for a second. Our pizzas were probably blacker than coal right now, but that seemed a small detail compared to the discussion we were having.

"I've always been a little scared to approach you," he admitted at last, his sea-green eyes seeking mine. "I've never known what to say to you without breaking you. You've always been so fragile Tavy. I didn't want to break what little pieces were left. This is the first year you've seemed more put together."

"Yeah, well," I began. "Toby moved away this year, so I've had to fend for myself. Shape up or ship out, right? So I had to pull the missing pieces back together and get my life together fast before I was lost forever." I winced. I'd never told anyone that, not even the remaining family members. Percy wrapped his arms around my shoulders and gently squeezed, smoothing my hair down in the back with one hand.

"Can I help you Tavy?" he asked, kissing my forehead. "Can I help you gather the missing pieces? Will you trust me enough not to leave you?" I trembled in his arms. I didn't trust easy, which often made me come off elusive and sometimes even mean, but my past didn't exactly reassure me. "Shhh, Tavy, it's okay," Percy murmured into my hair. "Don't cry honey. It'll be okay." I reached up and gently touched my cheek. It came back wet. I hadn't even been aware of the fact I was openly crying. "C'mere Tavy," he whispered, pulling me onto his lap and circling his arms around me. I buried my face in his shirt. It felt good to finally have a shoulder to cry on after two years of none.

…

"Gah!" I cried out, throwing the pillow across the room as I woke. This night's nightmare was more gruesome than the last. This time, Toby was hovering over dad, refusing to stop him. Sometimes, he'd laugh at my pain. Other times, he simply reminded me I was on my own. I wrapped my arms around my knees and shook. "Percy!" I sobbed. "Percy, wake up!" Percy was up on his feet instantly, swaying from side to side uncertainly. He couldn't seem to remember why he'd gotten up so fast.

"Tavy" he asked groggily. Then he shook off the fog and vaulted onto the bed, pulling me close. "Shhh Tavy, it's okay. What happened this time?" I clung to Percy and sobbed into his shirt.

"T…Toby wa…was laughing at m…me," I said around hiccups. "And dad b…beat me." Percy laid down with me still in his arms and rubbed soothing circles on my back until my sobs and hiccups ebbed away. "Thank you," I whispered hoarsely.

"Any time Tavy," he replied seriously. "Do you want me to leave you alone now? Or do you want me to stay?"

"Stay," I responded. "Please stay." Percy tugged the blanket over both of us and tightened his grip on me. It felt reassuring rather than menacing, and I felt myself snuggling up against him. He was warm and strong. I liked that.

"That's it Octavian," Percy murmured, and my real name sounded so strange coming from his lips.

"Tavy," I said. "My name's Tavy…"

…

Percy's POV

…

Holding Octavian while he slept was a bit like holding a time bomb. At any time he could go off again. I was expecting another nightmare at any time. They seemed to plague Tavy the way insomnia plagues others. He couldn't sleep a full night without the haunting images of his father and brother doing the worst to him. I think Octavian had abandonment issues, and that was why he was so scared to get close to me. I brushed his bangs out of his face and he mumbled in his sleep, smiling slightly.

"Aww, cute, Mr. Holden," I whispered. I kept thinking about what he told me before he finally drifted off to sleep. _Tavy, my name's Tavy…_ He used to hate that nickname. Loathed it in fact. He tried to get me to change my ways and call him Octavian. But now it seemed weird to call him anything but Tavy. The nickname stuck, and not just with me. All my friends referred to him as Tavy (though I think it's because most of them didn't remember his real name). But it was my nickname for him. In case you didn't notice, I gave all my friends nicknames.

"Percy, go to sleep," Tavy whispered, causing me to jump slightly. I looked down and saw a smile on his face. "Go to sleep warm furnace," he mumbled. "Stop playing the hero." My grip on him tightened.

"Never," I said, a smile of my own playing on my lips. "I will forever be your superman."

"Knight in shining armor," he amended, opening his dazzling blue eyes, his delicate eyelashes going up. "Or tinfoil. Hell, knight in bright white underwear would be suffice. I'm not picky." I laughed out loud and kissed his forehead.

"Dashing Prince," I corrected him. I was glad for the playful banter. It made our fight seem so far away, even though it only happened…about five hours ago. I bet those damn pizzas were still in the oven. I'd turned it off, but I didn't want to remove the hockey pucks most definitely in there. "Is that okay? Dashing Prince? I like that title."

"If it makes you happy, okay," he said, smiling a genuine smile at me. "Dashing Prince it is. Hey Percy?" he asked my shyly.

"Mmmm?" I asked, tucking the blanket around him. I wanted him to be comfortable tonight. Hopefully, the nightmares would go away if he had a reassuring presence around.

"Can I get a kiss goodnight?" he asked. Chuckling, I leaned down and pressed my lips to his, gently running my hands over his hips. He moaned lowly and grabbed my wrists. His lips parted slightly with our kiss, but I didn't do anything about it…yet. I wanted to gain his trust before exploring too much new territory with him. "Good," he mumbled against my mouth, pulling away and settling down. Huh. It was the first time he'd broken the kiss first. Maybe he was getting more comfortable around me. I replaced my arms around his waist and anchored him to myself while he snuggled up, fisting my shirt.

"Goodnight Octavian," I said, making a conscious effort to use his real name. I should anyway. That way all my friends used it too. Even Jason.

"Tavy," he corrected me. "Night Dashing Prince. Now get some rest." I chuckled.

"Yes sir!" I said with a mock salute. I then fell asleep listening to the soothing sounds of Tavy's breathing and heartbeat.

…

Well, that was cute and a little heartbreaking. I hate making Octavian suffer in this story, cause he's as innocent as a kitten. And about as fragile as glass. At least he's got Percy now.


	7. Chapter 7-Sweet and Loveable

*sings* Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to meeee, happy birthday to me! Lol yep, it's my birthday. I am now…another year older lol. I'm not telling you all how old I am. Older. That's all you need to know. I'm actually writing this ahead of time so I can post it on my birthday, so it's all ready at midnight :).

…

Octavian's POV

…

I blinked my eyes open and yawned. Then grunted when I couldn't move. My vision was still blurry from sleep, so I couldn't quite figure out why I wasn't able to move. But my vision soon cleared, and I found myself staring at the sleeping face of Percy. He was smiling in his sleep, and he had his arms around my waist, holding me to him. I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes, listening to the steady pound of his heart. He was reassuring. It was the first night I hadn't had a nightmare in over two years. Well, more than once a night anyway. I'd had no trouble falling asleep once Percy climbed in bed with me. I didn't make a habit of relying on people when I had nightmares, but he was willing.

I ran my fingertips over the fabric of his shirt and breathed in his scent. He smelled of chlorine. And something else. Winter mint. That was it. He smelled of mint. One of my favorite scents. I snuggled up against him, and his grip on me tightened even further. I gasped out a breath and his grip relaxed. Now he was loosely holding me, a smile on his face. His sea-green eyes opened and he turned to look at me.

"Morning Tavy," he said, yawning. "TGIF, know what I mean?" He chuckled. "The end of the week. I can't believe it's Friday, Tavy. I have…I think cross country practice tonight. After that, wanna go out to dinner?" I made a face.

"Please no more food," I said, rubbing my stomach. It felt stuffed full still. "I can't eat any more or I'm going to be sick. We could do something else…wait. Are you asking me out on a date?" He laughed.

"Damn right," he said. "If we're really going to do this thing, I'm courting you like a proper gentleman. So, my little damsel in distress, what shall we do tonight, if you don't want food?" I pondered that. I mean, what exactly could we do? A lot of places involved shoveling food and calories into me, something of which was not appreciated right now. "Movies?" he asked. Another face.

"I hate going to the movie theater," I said. "What else could we do? Shopping?"

"No thanks," Percy said. "I hate going with anybody, no offense meant." I shrugged. I didn't really want to go shopping. It was just a random idea. I tapped my chin. For having so much in this city, there was nothing to do. Suddenly, a slow smile spread across Percy's features. "I have the perfect idea," he told me.

"Do tell, do tell," I said, looking up at him. But he zipped his lips shut and shook his head.

"Not telling," he said. "Leave the details to me. Meet me at my locker after school. You can come to practice and we can leave for our date after that, kay?" I didn't have the heart to argue. Actually, I was pretty sure that my heart was trying to launch out of my chest. Percy freaking Jackson just asked me out on a date! Do you know how many girls (and guys) wish they could be in my place right now? "Whatcha thinking?" Percy asked me, throwing the covers off and climbing out of the bed. I whimpered in protest. Where was my furnace going? "We have to get ready for school," he reminded me.

"Do we have to?" I asked. "Can't we skip?" Percy's eyebrows shot into his hair and he shook his head in wonderment.

"Tavy not wanting to go to school, unbelievable," he mumbled to himself. "Well, I have to, or I can't attend practice tonight. Jason would strangle me if I didn't show up."

"He cares a lot about you, doesn't he?" I asked, feeling little pangs of jealous. Which was ridiculous. I shouldn't be jealous of Jason. He was Percy's best friend. "I mean, buying you things, trying to set you up, making sure you're on time to everything…"

"When you put it that way, he sounds like my mother," Percy said, giggling. "But all kidding aside, yes, he does care a lot about me. And I him. We've been through a lot together."

"Like?" I asked him. He turned bright red and glanced away. "That doesn't look good," I mumbled. "Percy, what exactly happened between you and Jason? Why won't you date him? He seems like the perfect guy for you in all reality."

"Stop!" Percy yelled, whirling on me. I shrank back against the wall, my eyes widening. "You don't need to meddle! Stop with all the fucking nonsense! Jason and I will never be together!" Tears welled in my eyes. I hated being yelled at. I buried my face in my hands and refused to look at him. "Tavy…" he said softly. "Tavy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Jason and I…that's just a topic I don't want to discuss."

"Then say so," I replied, deadly quiet. I was pissed now. I'd only asked what happened between Percy and Jason. That's all. I didn't deserve to be yelled at. "Is this how you treat all your friends?" I scoffed. "No wonder you can't get a date." Percy stumbled back and hung his head. "I think I'll skip the date, if that's fine with you." His head shot up, and tears made tracks down his tracks.

"Tavy, please," he whispered. "I really am sorry. I should've never yelled at you. It was uncalled for. Please, another chance?" I tried to be mad at him, but it was impossible. He was really sorry for what he'd done. In all truth, I didn't blame him, not really. I wouldn't want someone meddling in my life either. "You want to know what happened between Jason and I? I'll tell you. Jason was my first boyfriend, way back in the day."

…

"Uh, what?" was all I could think to ask. I mean, I'd expected him to say something along the lines of they'd experienced some trauma together, or they tagged along on vacations. Finding out they'd dated, well, that wasn't what I'd expected. I stared at Percy like he'd grown a second head. "You…you dated Jason?" I asked lamely. Seriously, I was supposed to be smart. That was the best I could do? "I thought…"

"We try to keep it on the down low," he replied, sitting down on his bed. "We tell people we won't date because it would destroy our friendship. Really, it seems to be the only reason we are still friends today." He chuckled sadly. Kind of wistfully. And once again, I felt the sharp pangs of jealousy. I had a reason to feel them now. Though it seemed Percy didn't have any intention of getting back together with the blonde.

"What happened exactly?" I asked softly, pulling the blanket up to my chin. I glanced at the clock. We were already late for first hour, but that seemed a small matter. Percy sank back against the wall like the very thought of Jason was weighing him down. "I mean, you guys dated, no big deal, right?" I prodded gently.

"We were only eighth graders," Percy replied. "Just figuring ourselves out. It would've been fine. Hell, we'd still be together today." I wasn't sure how I felt about that comment, but I let it slide. The whole point was to figure out what happened between the two of them, not get jealous and make him shut down. This was a sore subject for him. Kind of like how my family was a sore subject for me. "Well, Jason cheated on me."

"What?!" I blurted. The very thought of someone cheating on this sweet boy was far-fetched. "I'll beat him. I swear." Percy actually laughed.

"It's fine Tavy," he said. "We realized we worked better as friends anyway. I forgave him, and we've been best friends ever since. Funny. I got a relationship out of it after all, just not the one I would've expected."

"Well, I for one don't know how anyone could cheat on you," I said, blushing faintly. "You're so sweet and loveable." I looked away. Did I really just say that? Percy chuckled and came over to sit beside me. I rested my head on his shoulder and we sat in comfortable silence for about ten minutes.

"You really think so?" Percy asked, looking down at me. I looked up and found the longing in his sea-green eyes. "Do you really think I'm sweet and loveable?"

"Doesn't everyone?" I replied. Percy seemed to ponder that. I guess it wasn't very often that someone asked him that question.

"I guess I don't know," he said at last. "I don't go around asking my friends if they think I'm sweet and loveable." He kissed my temple. "Not like their opinions matter. There's only one person's opinion I care about."

"Jason's?" I joked. I giggled when he gave me a pained look. He tickled my sides, and I twisted away, falling back against my pillow. Percy stretched himself out on top of me, pinning me to the bed. He smirked as I squirmed. "Oof, you're heavy!" I complained. "Get off!" Percy laughed.

"No!" he replied. "You're pinned!" He happened to glance at the clock. Then he shrugged. "They can do without me for one practice," he informed me. "We're already late. Might as well stay here." I grinned.

"I'll turn you to a bad boy yet!" I said with glee. Percy widened his eyes in mock horror.

"No, not a bad boy!" he exclaimed, ticking my sides again. "Anything but the bad boy!" I laughed and squirmed under him again. "You can't get away," he whispered, leaving a trail of kisses down my cheek and neck. "Escape is futile."

"Who says I want to escape?" I said, and his eyebrows shot into his hair again. "I'm rather content like this. It really emphasizes the whole sweet and loveable thing." He grinned at me. "So what should we do with our day off?" I asked him. He rose from the bed and stretched his arms over his head. His shirt rose, and I turned away quick.

"How do you feel about Netflix?" he asked me.

…

We ended up watching the first two seasons of Supernatural, and the first full season of The Fosters. Those shows were good! I liked Fosters better than Supernatural myself. And not because Brandon was cuter than Sam and Dean. It seemed more relatable somehow.

"Aww Jude," Percy said. "Look at that Tavy," he said, turning to look at me. "Connor put on the nail polish too. Now Jude isn't the only one who does it, and he doesn't have to be embarrassed about it." I laughed.

"I know," I replied. "I'm watching the episode with you." We were re-watching episode five, our favorite. It had Connor/Jude action out the wazoo. I totally ship them together, even though Connor turns out to be a jerk. Connor was such a perfect fit for Jude. And the little guy deserved someone who made him happy.

"I'm setting up the other episodes to record," Percy informed me after the episode ended. "You should come over on Monday's and we could watch the episodes together. And then you can spend the night." I rolled my eyes.

"I should just move in with you," I said. His sea-green eyes lit up.

"Why not?" he asked excitedly. "I have the extra bed in my room. Your stuff would be safe here. We have running water and food. You'd be safe here Tavy. You don't need to give me an answer right away, but think about it, alright?" I swallowed hard. I didn't trust myself to speak, so I just nodded. Was Percy really asking me to move in with him? No one had ever asked that question before. This was new territory. "Think of me as your Steph and Lena," he said. "You're Jude, looking for a home and someone who loves you. Well, I'm here to take you in."

"That's corny Jackson," I said, forcing out a laugh. But in truth, I was scared shitless. I really did want to move in with him, but I couldn't leave mom on her own. Then again, she barely noticed when I was there, so it wouldn't make much of a difference if I actually was there or not. Percy brushed his lips against mine.

"You bet Holden," he replied. "But that's all part of the fun, isn't it?" I gave a genuine laugh and nodded. As corny as it was, it was really sweet. How'd we go from strangers to roomies again? "Wanna watch Jude and Connor again?" he asked me. "I would prefer nice moments, but we can watch Jude get his heart broken if you really want." I shook my head.

"I never want to see our little Jude heartbroken again," I replied. "Do the episode where they work on the science project together and he gives him his game." Percy laughed and flipped to the episode and we settled down to watch. He was against the arm of the couch, and I was curled up against him. He had one arm wrapped around me as we watched. We'd been sitting this way all morning. It was almost like we belonged together. We were like Jude and Connor. We belonged together, but neither of us wanted to admit it right then. Hopefully, our ending was a little better than little Jude's. I was still going to kill Connor.

"Whatcha thinking about Tavy," Percy whispered, pressing his lips to my ear. "Tell me." A laugh bubbled in my chest and I playfully shoved him away.

"Nothing Perce, nothing," I said. "Just watching the show, that's all. Look, Connor's giving him the game." Percy turned his attention back to our new favorite show, and I stared at him for a bit. He was Jude. Sweet, loveable, innocent, and always falling for the wrong guys (killing Connor). Maybe I could show him that he didn't have to fall for the wrong guy again.

…

I think we'll call this chapter Sweet and Loveable, because that's what they talk about again. Btw, my favorite show is The Fosters, if you couldn't tell. And I love little Jude! He's adorable and innocent and only wants love. And stupid Connor. If you haven't watched it yet, you should. It's on Monday's on ABC Family.


	8. Chapter 8-You Are Perfect

So the stupid computer shut down, and I lost all of the eighth chapter...again! I'm getting sick of this. Really sick of it. Let me try this for I don't even know how many agains.

...

Octavian's POV

...

I got ready for my possible date with butterflies in my stomach. Since Percy and I weren't going to school today, we decided to leave for the date at three rather than four. I was currently rinsing the shampoo out of my hair. I then lathered soap onto my body and stood under the hot spray of water, lost in thought. What would a date with Percy Jackson be like? Only a few people actually knew of the splendor, as Percy only dated a few times over the years (and Jason being the first one). I supposed Jason would know the best, but I didn't really want to contact Percy's best friend and former boyfriend.

"Tavy?" Percy called, knocking softly on the door. "How are you doing in there? Also, mom found some smaller, nice looking clothes for you to wear. They're out in the hall after your done." I smiled and shut off the water, stepping out of the shower and drying my hair with a towel. I stepped into my boxers and peeked out the door, snatching up the clothes that were laying in a neat pile beside the door. I spread out the clothes and studied them. I didn't think I had anything this nice in my own collection. Black slacks, polished black dress shoes, and a short-sleeved purple button down with clear buttons. I ran my fingers over the stiff yet soft material. I put on my new outfit and studied myself in the mirror. I wish there was a way to fix my gaunt apperance.

"Percy?" I called, never taking my eyes off the computer. He came in and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. "Do you have something that could fix my appearance?" I asked, them immediately wished I hadn't. "You probably don't. You never have to worry about fixing your appearance ever." Percy chuckled.

"Believe it or not, I actually do need some help from time to time," he said, unwrapping his arms and moving to get something from the cabinet across from the shower. He removed a black box with a silver handle. He set it on the edge of the sink and flipped the latches. I peered inside, and what I saw surprised me.

"It's makeup," I said. "Percy, you wear makeup?" He flushed bright red as he pulled some bottles and brushes.

"Only a little," he replied, opening some of the bottles. "And never on swim days, It would run otherwise. But yes, I wear makeup, sometimes. Not enough for people to notice, but enough to make it so I look flawless."

"I'll say," I mumbled as Percy took my chin in one hand and turned my face this way and that.

"First things first," he said. "Those bags under your eyes have got to go." He took up a cotton ball, squirted something on it, and began to dab under my eyes. "This is concealer," he told me. "This'll help get rid of them for a short time. Don't move to much," he scolded me as I shifted positions. He picked up a brush and brushed some faint powder under my eyes. "That'll keep it in place. And now..." He applied some more concealer over the zit on the tip of my nose and wiped more powder on me. "It's medicated, so it shouldn't harm you or cause more ache," he said, putting the concealer and powder away. "And finally we have this." He held up a little tube of pale pink paste. "Blush," he told me. "Makes the face wider." He smeared some onto my cheeks and rubbed it in so it blended. "Ta da," he said at last, turning me so I could see myself. I gasped.

"Is that really me?" I asked him, gently touching the mirror with my fingertips. My features certainly looked better. Percy laughed and nodded. "Do you do this often?" I asked, and at his look, I ammended it. "I mean, you seem to know what you're doing," I tried weakly.

"I could do this thing when I was five," he replied. "That's what happens when you grow up with just a mom. You learn some odd habits when you're little. She always thought it was cute, so she'd put makeup on me and tell me I looked pretty." He laughed. "I ate up every word of it." He ducked outside quickly and came back with a little booklet. He sat down on the edge of the tub and began showing me photos. One was a little five year old him, sitting in front of a vanity with a makeup brush in his hand. "That was at my mom's old workplace," he said with a smile. "I'd help her sometimes. The clients loved me."

"So, you're kind of a professional," I concluded, looking at the mirror again. I still couldn't believe that was actually me. "Percy the makeup artist," I said with glee. Percy chuckled.

"I suppose," he said. "Don't let that get out though. God forbid what everyone would do if they found out I wore makeup. God, can you image what everyone would say?"

"Can't have your precious reputation ruined," I replied sourly. Percy gave me a pained look. Then he came up behind me and kissed my cheek. "Alright, alright," I said with a laugh, shoving him off. "But I won't tell anyone. I promise." Percy beamed at me and looped his arm through my arm.

"Good," he replied. "And now for that date I promised."

...

Percy must've had this planned in advance, because he led me to Central park, where he had a table with a table with a silk tablecloth and two lit candles on top set up. Somebody, who I believed to be Connor Stoll, was standing behind the table, a violin tucked under his chin. Percy positively glowed as he led me over to the table. Just as we got there, he stopped our forward progress. I was painfully aware of Connor watchng us, but Percy didn't seem to care. He softly kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me tight. I wound my fingers through his hair as we kissed, and when he pulled away, we were both out of breath.

"That was lovely," he said breathlessly. I'd destroyed his carefully combed hair, but he didn't seem to care one way or another. He pulled one of the chairs out. "You're seat my little damsel in distress," he said with a sweeping bow. I giggled as I sat down.

"Why thank you my handsome knight," I replied. Percy gave me another "Percy beam" and gently pushed the chair in. He sat opposite of me and motioned to someone I couldn't see. Annabeth came out of nowhere and set down two plates of food. She smiled and gave my shoulder a squeeze, then she poured us each a crystal glass of dark liquid. She bowed to each of us, then moved off. Connor began to play, and I studied my glass.

"Don't worry," Percy said, taking a sip from his. "It's just sparkling grape juice. Nothing alcoholic, ever." i grew quiet as I pushed my food around with my fork. It was the eggplant casserole i'd come to love, but I didn't feel very hungry. "Oh, sorry," Percy said, his sea-green eyes widening. "I guess I should've thought..."

"It's okay," I said quickly, stuffing a bite of food in my mouth. We ate in silence for a little while. Connor continued to play a haunting yet beautiful melody on his violin, and when I looked up at him. he winked at me. It appeared all the jocks had some hidden depths to them. I took the time to study Percy. He was busy sipping at his grape juice and looking everywhere but at me. "Hey Percy," I said, swallowing the last of my food. He looked up at me, and his hair flopped into his eyes. "Thank you," I said simply.

"For what?" he asked, wiping the hair away. He looked especially handsome tonight, as the setting sun glinted off his dark hair and bathed in in pink and orange.

"For everything," I said. "The dinner. The clothes. Letting me stay with you when I need it..." I trailed off, looking at him. His already rosy cheeks turned even pinker at my recollection of what he's done. "And the date," I finished, smiling shyly. Connor seemed mildy embarrassed, like he was witnessing something he shouldn't be. I got up from my seat and moved around the table. Percy watched me with wide eyes. I leaned down and kissed him. I'd never initiated a kiss before, and I must admit, it was nice to be the one in control for a change. Percy pulled me down so I was sitting on his lap. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Connor slink away. This date just turned very private. I wound my fingers through his hair again, tugging gently. Between kisses, he moaned. "Oh, you like that, huh?" I asked, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Uh huh," he managed to get out, digging his fingernails into my hips. I gasped, but it was a good kind of pain. "Again?" he asked me, giving me a sort of puppy dog look. I tugged his hair again, and he moaned, slightly more audible this time. "God Tavy, that feels awesome," he said. I laughed and pulled away.

"Glad you think so," I said, pleased with myself. I'd actually found something Percy Jackson liked. He hugged me to himself, smiling hugely.

"You know Tavy," he said to me. "I planned the date, but I never imagined it would turn out so perfectly."

"Oh?" I inquired. Granted, I thought it was a perfect night too. But I was curious to see why he thought so.

"Yeah," he said. "Perfect night. Percy dinner. Perfect guy." I scowled at that.

"I'm not perfect," I replied. "Far from it." Percy shook his head and captured my chin in his hands. He kissed me again, then ran his fingers through my hair.

"Never think that," he scolded me. "You are perfect Tavy. Just the way you are." I blushed and ducked my head.

"I'm not pefect," I repeated. "You're perfect." He snorted, and I grinned a little. "I like it when you smile," I decided. "It makes your whole face liight up." He smiled again. "Just like that," I said, leaning my head on his chest. His shirt crinkled underneath me, and I giggled. He sighed happily.

"Yep, perfect date," he told me. "Let's say we continue this perfect night back at my house."

...

Percy's POV

...

I took Octavian back to my apartment, where we changed into comfortable clothing to settle down and watch The Vampire Diaries, another show we both wanted to watch. Even without the makeup, the dress clothes, and the sunset of Central Park, Octavian looked great. Because it was the real him, the him I'd come to love. I'd washed off my thin layer of foundation myself, so everything about us was natural. I was sitting the right way on the couch, and Tavy was stretched across the rest of the couch, his feet resting on my lap. I'd made popcorn, and he had the bowl in his lap. He was chowing down on popcorn, and I smiled. It was good to see him eating again. He was beginning to look healthier.

"You're quiet," Octavian said, abandoning the popcorn bowl and crawling over to curl himself up on my lap. "Whatcha thinking about?" I laughed and kissed the top of his head, wrapping my arms around him. Tonight, he'd really come out of his shell, and he didn't go rigid when I tried to hold him. And he'd let me kiss him! And then he kissed me of his own free will! "You all here Jackson?" he asked me, grinning.

"You bet, Holden," I replied with a grin of my own. "And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

...

Now that is how you do fluff. Lots of fluff. They deserve something like that, after last chapter's little scrape. But Jason is a distant memory right now. Aren't they adorable? I certainly think so.


End file.
